Dreams
by PetiteShrimp
Summary: Hinata dreams about how her life could really be like if she finally openned up and told Naruto her true feelings. One shot.


Tomorrow, tomorrow I will tell Naruto I love him. Tomorrow will be the day! Hinata thought to herself while climbing into bed. As she closed her eyes, her consciousness drifted into a new world, into a new dimension.

Naruto was sitting on the swing outside of the academy, he looked lonely, his heart filled with the confusion as to why everyone would treat him this way. Curious as to why he was being shunned by everyone. Hinata was standing behind a tree, watching his every move, and as he stood up, she panicked. Jumping out from behind the tree she called, "Naruto!"

He turned around, staring at her. His eyes searching a way into her soul.

"I-I lo-o-" Hinata stammered, admitting her feelings were a lot more difficult than she had imagined.

"Don't say anything Hinata. I love you."

She felt faint. He loved her. The guy that she had loved for years and years had finally returned her feelings. She could feel the blood rushing to her cheeks as her smile widened. Her world was now complete. Nothing could ruin it!

"I want to spend my entire life with you, Hinata. Please be my girlfriend dattebayo!"Naruto proclaimed. His grin widened till it was a cheeky smile. He had wanted her for so long, but he still felt uncertain and scared. What if she was to reject him, how could he continue his life knowing that everybody in Konoha hated him? How could he survive without love?

But his worrying was wasted as Hinata nodded vigorously. She loved him too.

"Yes Naruto! Yes! I love you too!"

She ran up and hugged him. But he pushed her away.

"Hugs are meaningless, only done amongst friends. I think I deserve something more," Naruto said, with a sly wink.

He brought her closer, pressing his lips against hers. She accepted.

Minutes passed and none of them wanted to stop. None of them wanted to let go of the other, until Kiba came.

"Hey! Am I interrupting something?" Kiba asked.

"Are you stupid dattebayo! If you see-" Naruto didn't know how to finish the sentence. He was happy that he had finally got Hinata, but flustered with Kiba's interruption.

"Don't worry Naruto! I'll leave!" and with that, Kiba left the front yard of the academy and headed to the woods.

"Should we, you know... Continue?" asked Naruto, blushing.

"I think we should save it. I want you, to come home with me tonight," Hinata mumbled, "my parents will be out of town and-" She was unsure of what to say, but she knew one thing for certain. She wanted him.

Hesitating for a moment, Naruto caught on. "Yeah, sure. I will meet you there!"

It was time.

Naruto came over, and right when she opened the door, he continued where they left off. He pressed his lips against hers. She put her hands to the back of his head, tugging at his hair. It felt as soft as silk and so right in her hands. They belonged together and she knew it.

They were moving now, lips never separating, but had found their way to her room.

She lay on the bed "Naruto. I love you." She muttered breathlessly.

"I love you too."

At those words she let go of his hair and brought her hands to his chest; slowly unzipping his jacket. It came off with ease. It was his turn.

He brought his hands to her chest, being as gentle as he could he searched for the zipper and slowly unzipped.

"**Hinata!"**

The zipper got stuck and she saw blood running down his face.

What was happening? Why was everything falling apart?

Something shook her.

"**Hinata!"**

She woke up, sweating and frightened from the ending to her dream. Her eyes opened wide to see a face directly over hers. Her ninja training kicked in, and she reached for her kunai, but before she could, the stranger grabbed her hands.

He smelled of ramen. It was Naruto.

Hinata blushed, quietly whispering, "Sorry. I thought you were someone else."

It was all a dream, she thought. His love for her was all a dream, but it was enough to reassure her. She knew she could do it. So without stuttering, without a second thought she said it.

"**I love you, Naruto!"**


End file.
